


Learning Opportunities

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [48]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, Jotun!Loki, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, there are a whole lot of nipples in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one expected Thor to court Loki, of all people. They certainly didn't expect Loki to accept, but he did. On their honeymoon, Thor gets to learn something of Jotun biology. Loki learns something, too, but it takes a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> For Sigynthefaithful's birthday! I have no idea about your feelings on nipple play, but I know you like Jotun Loki so I hope this suits. Happy birthday!
> 
> I know someone with six nipples. Only the two on her breasts are sensitive, which seems like such a ripoff. Still, it's something fun for a fic.

**V: Nipple Play**

 

It had been a year of surprises.

The first surprise was when Thor, crown prince of Asgard, announced his intention to court Loki, second prince of Jotunheim.

The second, and even greater, surprise was when Loki accepted Thor's proposal.

The first came only after the royals and nobles of every living realm had paraded all their marriageable children before him. A few caught his eye well enough for him to ask them to sit with him at dinner. People began to bet on who he would chose. The popular favorite was a Vanir of only middling family but also the only one he ate with for a second time, and one who fussed over him until he was practically glowing with self-satisfaction.

Waves of shock rippled through the realms as word spread: Thor instead had chosen Loki, the dryly smirking one who had cocked an eyebrow at each word out of Thor's mouth and paid more attention to the drape of his garments than to the Allfather himself.

Rumors whirled thick as crows upon a cornfield: Thor had been enchanted. Jotunheim had offered such wealth not even Asgard could refuse it. Jotunheim had devised a weapon so powerful not even Asgard could face it.

Finally someone asked him: why Loki?

“I love a challenge,” he answered with an arrogant grin.

 

The courtship was brief, and, contrary to the assumptions made by the other realms, not at all desired by Jotunheim. The realms had grown apart in the years since Bestla's death, and there were those who preferred to see the schism continue. Others simply wished that Loki might wed another Jotun, perhaps a marquis; his considerable wealth could do a great deal of good, were it taken to one of the far-flung territories. Still others had their eye on the newly widowed king of Svartalfar, old and powerful.

On Thor's first visit, he brought Loki a charmed cloak in which he could keep cool in the warm days of Asgard. Loki yawned and set it aside.

On Thor's second visit, he brought Loki a shell in which he could hear the seas of Asgard. Loki yawned and set it aside.

 On Thor's third visit, he brought Loki a deep red rose in which he could smell all the wealth of Asgard. Loki yawned and set it aside.

On Thor's fourth visit, he brought Loki a fruit in which he could taste the sweetness of the bounty of Asgard. Loki yawned and set it aside.

On Thor's fifth visit, he brought Loki an opal ring in which he could see all the colors of Asgard. Loki held out his hand and watched Thor slide it onto his long blue finger.

Quietly someone asked him: Why Thor?

“I hate to be bored,” he answered with a Cheshire smile.

 

Few people at the wedding were happy about it, but none could find an objection strong enough to call a halt to the proceedings. Work on Thor's new hall, Bilskirnir, had been completed only the day before, the final shingles hammered onto the roof as the last night of his bachelorhood fell dark and fast. Just in time to welcome its new masters.

Thor was hungover at the wedding. So was Loki, but he still managed to make a decent show of being more interested in his gleaming black nails than he was in the ceremony. They staggered away together newly married and calling for tonics.

The ride to Bilskirnir was long, and the tonics worked well. By the time they were halfway there, Loki was straddling Thor's lap and they were kissing madly and grinding together like a couple of kids not yet out of their fourth century. The driver, discomfited by the murmurs and grunts from the riders behind him, urged the goats to astounding speed. Meanwhile, at Bilskirnir, the servants readied the marriage chamber and withdrew.

"How big is it?" Loki asked as they arrived.

"You couldn’t tell?" Thor asked with a smug grin.

Loki snorted. "The palace."

"Six hundred and forty floors. About twelve rests around, but I have yet to circle it."

"And our chambers?"

"Near." The high gilded doors swung open at their approach and they entered, hand in hand. "This is our private entrance. There are others for servants and one set of doors, wider than these, for our receiving hall. But all those doors will wait."

Loki followed Thor up a single spiral of stairs and they found themselves in the middle of an enormous bedchamber. The bed itself was huge and covered in pillows and a layer of dense red velvet. There was a marble bathtub in one corner large enough to swim in and a great deal of furniture, some perfectly designed for comfortable relaxation and an intriguingly large number that appeared to be supports for sexual acrobatics.

Though the servants had melted themselves away, the torches and fire were lit and the bath was freshly drawn. A handful of fragrant resins had been tossed into the fireplace, and their smoke coiled tight and white through the room.

“It was a long journey. Would you care to bathe together?” Thor asked.

“If that will hurry you in. Your people _do_ make odors, don’t they?”

Thor met his eyes. “I’ll teach you to love it,” he answered.

Loki laughed at that and turned towards the bath. As he strode across the chamber away from Thor he pulled his tunic over his head and for all the jewels that encrusted it he dropped it carelessly to the floor. Thor hastened to follow. He was half undressed and halfway to the tub when Loki let his small clothes fall to the ground and Thor watched, rapt, as two of the most perfect globes ever to exist disappeared into the water.

Thor circled the tub and stepped down to take a seat opposite Loki. Loki had his arms stretched out along the marble edges and his head thrown back, eyes shut. His nipples were almost indigo, the contrast with his skin so lovely Thor found he could tear his gaze away only to look up at Loki’s face. Though his choice had not been due to looks, he truly had found himself a beauty. Sinfully long black lashes dusted across high cheekbones, and his lips were thin but sensual. They could twist into a sneer or laughter with equal ease. They curled now. Thor glanced up to find Loki watching himself be watched.

“You like what you see?” he asked. His voice was idle. He could just as easily have been discussing the price of grain or the color of a rock.

“I do. Come here,” Thor ordered.

Loki smirked. “Make me.”

Thor rose to his feet and reached forward. He caught his hands under Loki’s arms and hauled him bodily out of the water, intending to sit down and deposit Loki firmly on his lap, but he froze with Loki midair and dripping. “You have eight nipples,” he said dumbly.

“Of course I do. Now put me down,” Loki said.

Thor set him on his feet and stood, still staring. “Why do you have eight nipples?” he asked.

“To feed our litters, of course.” It was an old joke on Jotunheim.

Thor blinked at him.

 _He didn’t realize._ Loki had thought surely Thor would have read or been told at least _something_ about the reproductive system of his betrothed, but obviously he had not. It was too, too fun. “Why in the world do you only have two?” he continued. “It’s terribly inefficient. Your people’s parents must not have time for anything else but nursing all day. Much better to get it all done in one go.”

“Litters?” Thor repeated.

“Heirs. Offspring. You know that’s part of what we’re meant to be working on this month, right?”

“I do. Just.. that word… I’m not used to it.”

“What do you call them?”

“A child, or a baby.”

“Sure, for one of them. But you must have some collective word.”

“Collective?”

It was growing difficult to keep a straight face when confronted with Thor’s rising panic. "Don't worry about that right now. Let us simply enjoy ourselves," he soothed. He slid one hand around the back of Thor's neck and pulled him down to continue the dizzying kisses of their journey. And now it was warm, and they were alone and naked, and it was not difficult at all to distract Thor from his worries.

"Such pretty pinchable things. Are they sensitive?" Thor murmured.

"Of course they are," Loki answered.

Thor's hands had settled at his waist. Now they rose up, so graceful for their size, and his thumbs brushed over the second set. His touch was just rough enough to make Loki gasp. Thor kept his thumbs there and stretched his hand so that his index fingers were teasing at the next pair down and his ring fingers stroking over the last. "Mmmm," Loki pleaded, clutching at Thor's arms.

"Oh, they _are_ , and so responsive." Thor tilted his head and flicked his tongue across the tip of one of the top row, the ones that matched Thor's own. He licked and nibbled and sucked until Loki was shaking from his attentions and then he turned to the other and repeated everything, leaving the first one taut and wet enough that the motion of the air across it was maddening.

Loki was giving the most erotic little cries Thor had ever heard. He continued stroking and teasing until he could deny himself no longer and wrapped one hand under Loki's ass to carry him out of the water in long-legged steps. They dried with hurried inefficiency. They collapsed together upon the bed, Loki quickly throwing one leg over Thor and his noises increased as he began to rub his slick folds on Thor's cock. Thor's hands were drawn irresistibly back to those long lines of nipples, giving them more individual attention than before, circling, stroking, pinching and twisting them until they were all as pert as those which had gotten to enjoy his mouth.

"Is that all you're going to do tonight?" Loki panted.

"Of course not. Don't you want me to be considerate with foreplay?" Thor replied with a grin that was far too saucy.

"There's considerate and then there's overbearing. I'm ready," Loki told him.

The sudden loss of Thor's touch came as almost a shock but before he could even gasp Thor's hands were on his hips lifting him up and settling him onto Thor's cock. And then Thor's hands were back on him, playing with his nipples as he began to move, riding Thor into ecstasy. They came together, Thor pinching harder as his body stiffened and twitched.

Even while Loki was still trying to catch his breath, Thor's hands were back on him, gentle now, long easy strokes and lazy circles ensuring that each one kept all the pertness he had teased into them. They fucked two more times that night and Thor sucked him off once, and through all of it he kept playing with Loki's nipples. They collapsed from exhaustion near dawn.

 

Loki was sore in the morning, down his front even more than between his legs, but it was an aching, delicious soreness that verged into pleasure. Before they ate (which they needed badly) Thor drew them a fresh bath and they washed each other clean (which they needed even more).

He couldn't stifle the sigh that escaped his lips as Thor drew a soft cloth across his chest. Thor grinned and continued, lathering circles around each nipple until his entire front was a layer of bubbles. The cloth was rinsed and fresh water trickled down from above, and he found he was so tender that even the thin rivulets were strong enough to affect him.

"I love how sensitive you are. You respond to the most delicate touch," Thor told him. He leaned down and blew across his top right nipple. It was enough to make his legs shake and Thor's grin widen even more.

"If you intend to use me half so heavily for the remaining days of our honeymoon, I will need food," Loki reminded him.

Thor threw back his head and laughed. "Use?" he repeated. "Might I repeat some parts of last night's conversation? 'Oooh, Thor, yes, I need it like that, don't stop, don't stop, ooooooohhhh-'"

He broke off as Loki splashed the water in his face. "Even more reason for me to be hungry now," Loki said primly.

Thor laughed again. "True," he agreed.

The real difficulty that morning proved to be in finding clothes delicate enough for Loki to wear after the attentions of the night before. Thor leaned back in one of the long chairs and put his feet up to watch with smug pleasure. The sixth tunic Loki tried on proved soft enough to be just tolerable. It was a thin silk that clung to his skin and molded itself to each swollen, sensitive nipple.

"I'll have the heat raised," Thor said when he saw how stiffly Loki moved.

"Thank you."

"Our private dining chamber is this way," Thor said, flinging open one of the many doors surrounding them with a bow.

Loki followed him through and down a narrow hallway full of doors and twists and recessed nooks before they reached the sunny little room where their breakfasts awaited them, along with the first servant they had seen here.

"The palace needs to be warmer," Thor said as he took his seat. She bobbed a curtsey and disappeared. By the time they were finished with their food, the air temperature had noticeably increased, though it was still too cool for Loki to remove his shirt.

They were halfway back to their bedchamber when Thor wrapped his arms around Loki from behind and pulled him into one of the shadowy nooks. His hands slid under Loki's tunic and roamed up, the slight roughness of his hammer-hardened palms fueling that exquisite ache.

"They feel swollen today," Thor said, pleased.

"They are," Loki whimpered. Thor's touch was already stoking the fire inside him, making him melt against Thor's firm body and his head fall back onto Thor's shoulder. The burst of need between his legs made him wiggle, rubbing his ass against Thor's cock, urging him to readiness.

" _So_ responsive," Thor praised. Loki could hear the grin in his voice.

"You left them quite sensitive last night."

Thor growled his approval. "Can you come from this?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course not."

"Oh, I bet you could. I bet I could teach you."

It was difficult to snort while simultaneously moaning and whimpering, but Loki managed it. "And how do you propose to do that?"

"I will keep you so close, on edge every second you are awake, and deny you any other means of climax," Thor said simply.

"I have hands," Loki pointed out.

"I will forbid you to use them. You did vow to obey me."

"Yes, but I didn't mean it."

"I didn't think so. But think what fun it would be to pretend."

It wasn't how Loki had intended to spend the honeymoon. In fact, being edged for days on end and never being allowed to come was about as far from his plans as possible. And yet... it was also the _furthest_ thing from boring. "All right. You have one week," Loki granted, and gave himself over to Thor's touch.

The experiment proved maddening. The air was soon warm enough for Loki to go without his shirt, and at all times of the day and night - as they ate, as they explored their new palace together, as they bathed, even as they simply sat together and read - Thor would pull Loki against him, working over his nipples with hands that were at times sweet and careful, other times fast and rough, and at all times excruciatingly good. He knew how to use his beard, too, rubbing his soft-sharp cheek against the delicate skin until Loki screamed with the pleasure of it. He would tease for hours, turning Loki into a limp, begging, sweating mess. Thor fucked him, too, so often, and used his mouth on Loki's cock, but was careful never to let Loki climax from either.

"I need to come, Thor," Loki would protest.

"I'm not stopping you. Come any time you like," Thor would answer as he drew his cock away and came across Loki's belly, letting his spill slick his fingers until it was time for the bath once again and the torturous teasing of that soft cloth. Each day Loki's nipples felt more swollen, looked a little more purple, and each day Thor found himself more helplessly drawn to them.

By the fifth day, Loki's pussy was so wet and his cock streaming so much that there was no point in wearing any clothes at all, and Thor had to bring his food to their chambers. The sixth morning Thor returned with his breakfast and a gleam in his eye. He waited patiently while Loki ate and the moment he was done, Thor was pulling him back to bed. He laid down and Thor hovered over him, hands and lips and tongue and teeth relentless. Loki was vaguely aware of hour after hour chiming as Thor continued on. Loki was writhing, wantonly thrusting his hips up to rub against Thor, but Thor always managed to dodge him.

"Please. Please, I'm so close. I can't do this, I have to come," Loki begged as he heard yet another hour marked.

Thor raised his head just long enough to answer. "I know. You will, just bear this for me a little longer," he soothed, and then his mouth was back on one aching, tight, greedy nipple.

"I can't. I can't bear it, please, Thor, please."

Thor turned his head so that he could face Loki while he spoke, his beard dragging against one taut peak. "You will bear it, and you will come," he growled lowly, and he gave a sharp pinch and Loki _came_. After the long days of edging, the pleasure of it was mind-numbing, mind-destroying. He arched and shook and froze and screamed, his pussy leaking and cock spurting as Thor kept rubbing with his fingers and beard until he collapsed back in bleary-eyed pleasure.

"I told you I'd teach you," Thor said, and thrust inside him. Loki's legs wrapped themselves around Thor's waist almost of their own volition and he was coming again almost immediately, trembling and moaning as his vision exploded with stars. Thor fucked him through two more orgasms before allowing himself to climax. When he came down, he found Loki looking at him thoughtfully. "Hmmm?" he mumbled.

Loki's smile was sharp. "Pondering. Now that it is my turn, I wonder what I shall teach you?"

"Something impossible," Thor said.

They lay there catching their breath and smiling at each other, because above all things, Loki hated to be bored, and Thor loved a challenge.


End file.
